the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Mahariel Swiftmend
When it all Started Mahariel was always known to be a difficult child, and her rebellious side certainly did not change once she was almost considered to be an adult. Her potential for greatness was always evident ever since she was a child, however her plans for her life were far more simple than what everyone expected from her. When it came time for her to finally begin her training to become a druid, Mahariel ran away from her home and traveled the world for as long as she possibly could. She had learned many skills while she was on the run such as stealing, cheating and lying--just to name a few things. She then passed herself off as a rogue, and she was so experienced in the dark trade that many believed her. Still, she was found out in Stormwind when a far more experienced sentinel recognized her face, and soon Mahariel was captured and taken back to Darnassus where her fate would be determined. The Training ''' Her fate was sealed, and she was to begin her training in Mount Hyjal, Nordrassil with the mysterious female druid named Aluvia. The relationship between Aluvia and Mahariel was less than peaceful. Upon Mahariel's arrival to Nordrassil, Aluvia had been warned about the many tricks Mahariel had commited to avoid being caught. Aluvia's first act as mentor was to slap the young elf across the face for her disobidience. Strangely Mahariel was not phased by this, if anything she would later admit to Aluvia that she ended up gaining some respect for her. The training between the two was very difficult. Mahariel had to completely rethink her train of thought as she had been so use to living like a rogue. Training became so diffficult that Aluvia even asked for the aid of an old friend of hers, a worgen druid named Ravenna. Though Ravenna was in the middle of training her own pupil, she noticed the hardships between the two elves, and she participated during Mahariel's training as much as she could. Mahariel was able to gain the powers of the saber rather easily, and thanks to Ravenna the bear form came swiftly after. Never the less her other forms came at such a slow rate. Aluvia was a patient woman, but her student's constant defiance would often test the senior druid's self control on more than one occation. Over time, however, the two elves actually did learn to respect one another after so many years of hard work and learning to understand each other. As time passed, their relationship soon became quite serious as both soon started to harbor feelings. It was a love that had to be kept secret, for romance between student and teacher was very unorthodox. It did raise some eyebrows between the druid council when Mahariel's attitude became tolerable during her taining. Ravenna was never told, but her suspcions of the two elves loving each other was all too easy to spot. Still she kept her thoughts to herself as she felt the elves needed each other in ways many could not put into words. The time came when Mahariel was finally considered an adult, and she was finally able to recieve her tattoos. Aluvia was more than honored than to be the one Mahariel chose to be the one to ink her face. Since Mahariel was never known to be one to make things easy for anyone, the young elf thought it only be fitting to make her own ritual difficult and decided on picking the largest facial tattoos known to her people. Aluvia hesitated at first to ink her student's face, but seeing Mahariel's arrogent smirk was more than enough reassurance for the senior druid to continue with the ritual. '''The Calling Soon after Mahariel's initiation to adulthood was complete, her training to become a full fledged druid was still not yet complete. Mahariel still had to complete her trials in order to finally be recognized among her peers as a guardian of nature. To Aluvia, however, Mahariel more than proved herself to be seen as a druid, still the decision was made and Mahariel was appointed into entering the Emerald Dream in order to complete her training. Unbeknown to many, however, was the rumor that the Emerald Nightmare had been learking in the dream and had not yet been dealt with. Word of the Nightmare was not revealed when Mahariel entered the Emerald Dream, and when Aluvia was finally notafied about the dangers of sending her student in at such a critical moment it had already been too late. Alvuvia had waited for Mahariel to wake from the dream, worried every moment that her student, whom she had grown to love, would return only to be something more sinister. Corrupted The day finally came when Mahariel returned from the Emerald Dream; however all was not well. The Nightmare had tainted the young elf during her trail in the dream, and when Mahariel was revived, a piece of the Nightmare had attacted itself onto her. Unlike many who were corrupted by the nightmare, Mahariel was not placed in perminate sleep. Instead, the young druid seemed to have awaken to be more dark and twisted. Aluvia had a hard and difficult battle against Mahariel during this delicate moment. Both druids were strong , but Mahariel seemed to have gain new strengh and power from the corruption that even Aluvia had some difficulty. At first it seemed as if Aluvia would lose the fight, until Mahariel gained some control and soon attacking herself. Aluvia soon took her beaten student back to their home where Mahariel was to recuperate after such a harsh trial. For a few days, Mahariel was under intense care. Aluvia would visit her student as often as she could, but Mahariel was never awake to notice. One day, Mahariel went missing, and much to everyone's fear, blood was all over her sheets and bed. Considering the young elf's skills for hiding, none could find her. Aluvia had a strange sense that she knew where her student was. Sure enough, she did find Mahariel, though Mahariel had revealed to Aluvia that she had aquired a pair of anlters, explaining the blood from earlier. Aluvia saw this as a sign of Mahariel's greatness. Mahariel found them as a bother and wanted them off almost instantly thinking she did not earn them and the nightmare was the real reason she gain them. Aluvia assured her scared student that Mahariel was worthy of those antlers and that someday when the time comes, Mahariel will prove it. Revelation Mahariel was having difficulty controling herself at some strange moments, but she ignored it and figured she would overcome it. However, one strange day, a warlock had attacked Aluvia and unleashed a dark side in her that Mahariel was not awear her teacher had. For a moment, Aluvia went on a rampage and killed many in the druid council--one of which was Mahariel's father. This drove Mahariel into a fit of madness, and again the two druids were in a battle against each other. Despite both druids not being in their right mind, Mahariel still over powered Aluvia. The senior druid was knocked out and was almost beaten to death had the warlock who started the whole thing not interfered. Ravenna was one of the few druids spared from the massacre, and she too was able to keep Mahariel from killing Aluvia. Mahariel had still not gain much control so in an impulsive reaction, she flew away and hid herself from all who knew her. The warlock who had corrupted Aluvia, however, was able to find her. The warlock taunted the young elf saying that she does not really know who her master really was. There is a past that Aluvia kept from her student, and for good reason. This made Mahariel question her teacher to a point where she did not know if her love for the senior druid was enough to fix anything. Ravenna found Mahariel and was able to chase the warlock away, however, the damage had been done. Mahariel demanded Ravenna tell all about Aluvia, but Ravenna refused, saying if anyone should tell Mahariel anything, it was Aluvia herself. Mahariel told Ravenna that it would be best if Aluvia stayed away from her student, seeing as how it was not safe for either of them. Ravenna tried to make Mahariel reconsider, but the young elf had made up her mind and again ran away. Rehabilitation After running away from all she knew, Mahariel tried to control the taint that still lingered inside her soul. However, the lack of help and the heartache of separating from her teacher was making things very difficult for the druid. The more Mahariel tried to fight off the nightmare inside her the stronger it seemed to become. She was dangerously close to completely losing herself at one point. She soon became desperate enough to seek assistance though she questioned if she should get it from Aluvia seeing as how even thinking about the senior druid would result in a slight lose of control. Mahariel decided to seek the help from the only other person she also saw as her mentor, and soon Mahariel searched for Ravenna. Upon finding the worgen, Ravenna noticed something was very wrong. Mahariel tried to compose herself as best as she could and begged the worgen to help her contain the madness that boiled inside. Ravenna was more than willing to help a friend, and soon she guided Mahariel to help her regain balance and peace inside her troubled soul. The two had sessions for quite some time, but the name Aluvia had not been mentioned between the two of them, not until Ravenna finally felt that Mahariel was well enough to hear the senior druid's name. It was true that Mahariel's reaction to hearing Aluvia's name was actually quite encouraging, Mahariel's feelings for her teacher were still uncertain. She had so much love for the senior druid, but the events that led to their falling out still clouded the young elf's mind. Ravenna told Mahariel that despite what had happened between them, it was up to Mahariel to forgive or resent. As much as Mahariel tried to live without her former master, there was never a day when Aluvia was not in her mind. In fact it became more clear to Mahariel that the more she tired to distance herself from anything related to the druid only made things worse. Even though much was lost, much more was at risk if Mahariel did not try to mend what they had. Ravenna soon took the young elf to Aluvia, much to Aluvia's surprise since she was unawear Ravenna even seen Mahariel. Ravenna laughed it off and left the two elves to settle their dispute out. Reunion Mahariel finally felt well and put the past behind her. Aluvia still felt some uneasiness around her student, and soon she felt it was only right that she told Mahariel all that was needed to know about Aluvia's past. Much was said and secretes between the two were finally no longer an obsticle. Though their relationship was still strained, Mahariel could not help but let her feelings for Aluvia finally take bloom. Mahariel was never one for tradition; she did not purpose to Aluvia in the ways of the Night Elves. Instead, she decided to use the human tradition of presenting Aluvia with a gold ring with the biggest diamond. This was a special occation, so Mahariel decided to actually buy the ring rather than steal it. Although there was a misunderstanding and Aluvia thought she saw her student take the ring from under the jewler's nose and was rather disappointed--or so she let on. She pretended to be angry with Mahariel for almost three days just to let the taunt live on, as a way of payback for Mahariel's difficult attitude when they first met. However Aluvia finally stopped joking around when Mahariel finally presented the druid with the ring. There was an inscription inside the ring, though Aluvia never tells anyone what they say. They both took their vows on top of the highest mountin in Storm Peaks, finally accepting and announcing their love for one another. Better to have loved and lost... Mahariel and Aluvia had many more years together as mates, however Aluvia's past just would not leave her alone. Mahariel stayed with her teacher's side, even when Aluvia resigned from the druid's council. Both decided to take up bows and become hunters and live off the land. Still, no matter how much the two tried to finally live their lives out together, Aluvia's past put both her and Mahariel in such danger that Aluvia felt it was better if she left her love alone. Mahariel had constantly argued with Aluvia that it was not an option, though one night Aluvia left during the night as Mahariel slept. Upon the morning, Aluvia was gone and Mahariel was left alone. Some time had past and no matter how far or how long the young elf looked there is still no sign of Aluvia. Not a trace or a word of the senior druid is left, it is as if she left this world completely. The whole ordeal left Mahariel a bit broken and bitter. However, from risk of unleashing the taint within her Mahariel has gone into hiding in hopes that perhaps she is strong enough to face this world on her own as she once did when she was younger. There are some rumors going around that Mahariel has been spotted in the forests near Mount Hyjal with another female night elf following close. It may be that she finally did find Aluvia or perhaps has taken on an apprentice for all anyone knows, but of course all this could be just rumors and stories, for if Mahariel is good at one thing it is decieving Category:Characters Category:Night Elf